Y sus lágrimas se funden
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Seth/Leah:."Se besaron, derramando ese sabor amargo que había en sus bocas, y el sabor a sal de sus lágrimas. Se besaron, llorando, abrazándose, por lo que parecía una eternidad" Incesto.


**Disclaimer:** Los loros no saben escribir, todavía.

**Claim:** Seth/Leah —OMG :3

**Advertencias:** Incesto ;D

**Notas:** En un principio, iba a ser un Seth!centric, pero decidí amoldarlo a esto. Enjoy, ppl.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Y sus lágrimas se fundieron**

* * *

El negro nunca te pareció más horrible, frío y molesto como te lo parecía en aquel momento. ¿Por qué él estaba vestido así? Él siempre solía vestir con tonos claros, colores más vivos, esperanzadores y alegres. Eso te agradaba de él, mucho, ya que te alegraba verlo con su remera celeste cielo favorita.

Pero ahora no. Ahora se encuentra vestido en un traje negro, de esos que a tu padre nunca terminaron de agradarle, dentro de un féretro de caoba oscura, más oscura que su piel. Ahora se encuentra callado, con los ojos cerrados y muy, muy pálido.

Y nunca más despertará.

Porque sabes que él se fue para no volver jamás, que nunca más te contará aquellas leyendas de hombres que se transforman en lobos, ni jugará contigo y con tu hermana en la playa como solía hacerlo cuando eras más chico.

Harry no volverá a sonreír más, porque se fue. Los dejó.

Sientes la mano de tu hermana sobre tu hombro, la reconocerías en cualquier lugar, y sientes cómo te abraza para consolarte. Las lágrimas corren libres por tu rostro y por el de ella, y no puedes evitar preguntar lo que llevas preguntando desde hace horas y que nadie se atreve a responderte. Ese _¿Por qué? _desgarrado que nadie parecía oír, que preferían ignorar y que a ti te quemaba en la garganta, te pesaba en el pecho y te hacía arder aún más los ojos.

— Shh, hermanito, tranquilo, ya —te susurra Leah al oído, intentanto calmarte. Su voz está quebrada, y eso alimenta más tu dolor.

— Dime, dime por qué, Leah, respóndeme tú, por favor —no puedes evitar hundir tu rostro en su pecho y arrugar la camiseta que ella lleva puesta en aquellos momentos.

— Porque así es la vida, hermanito. La gente se va, aunque a ti te duela, aunque sean personas muy importantes para ti —la mano de ella acarició tus cabellos con gesto ausente.

A ti no te importó que esa Leah no fuera la que solías ver últimamente, fría, cerrada y malhumorada. No te importó que ella se pareciera, al menos en esos momentos, a la Leah de antes. Te importó más su tacto, su mano acariciando tu cabeza y su respiración contra tu cabello.

E intentaste no pensar en lo mal que estaba aquello, en que era algo que no debía suceder, no con tu hermana.

Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire, te tragaste las lágrimas y la miraste a los ojos, (aquellos ojos que ahora eran dulces, porque sabías que a ella le dolía verte sufrir).

—Leah, prométeme que tú nunca me dejarás, que estarás conmigo. Promételo.

Ella vaciló, tragó grueso y luego suspiró antes de hablar.

— Lo prometo, Seth.

Y entonces hiciste algo que nunca creíste hacer, algo que estaba prohibido y mal visto por la sociedad, pero algo que no podías evitar en aquellos momentos.

La besaste.

La besaste porque, joder, la necesitabas a ella más que nunca en aquellos momentos, la necesitabas para despejar tu mente, la necesitabas porque sí. Te importaba poco ya si alguien te miraba, si tu madre se horrorizaba o si se consideraba una falta de respeto a tu difunto padre. Tú necesitabas de ella tanto como ella de ti, y aquella era la única forma de demostrarlo.

Estarían juntos por siempre, sin importar qué, y Leah sería la única en sanar aquel agujero en tu pecho así como tú intentarías hacer lo mismo con el de ella.

Se besaron con cuidado, con dolor y con ternura, porque nada era más importante en aquel momento que compartir su sufrimiento y alivianar su carga. Se besaron, derramando ese sabor amargo que había en sus bocas, y el sabor a sal de sus lágrimas. Se besaron, llorando, abrazándose, por lo que parecía una eternidad. Y sus lágrimas se fundieron en un solo dolor.

* * *


End file.
